


Thin Love

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd





	1. Missile-toe

"That's is seriously the most hideous and repulsive sweater I have ever laid my eyes on, Jase."

Groaning in front of his mirror, my friend Jason slouched and covered his face with his hands.  
"You promised you wouldn't insult it.."

I took off boots and jumped on his bed.  
"Yeah, because that sweater is an insult itself."

"Hey! If you actually helped me pick out a decent sweater, like you PROMISED, we would all be happy right now." He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. "Is it really that bad?"

To be completely honest, it looks amazing.... It's a deep green sweater that looked so close to the color of what a forest would look like from the space... It actually looks not so great. Well, it looks ok but anything will look amazing on Jason.. He's literally what you would call a "golden boy", or "a blond Peter Pan", or even just a regular "cool jock guy". But contrary to the regular air head, jerky quarterback with a chip on his shoulder from his pushy dad and or demanding coach, he's actually nice and is smarter than the average high school boy.

"Hello? Earth to Marceline, earth to marceline, come in marceline."

But I can't say that, he's my best friend.  
"First of all, I told you not to call me that, EVER. And do you really want me to insult you twice? In the same hour? I know I'm mean but that's just rude, even for me."

"Sorry," he mumbled as he took of his sweater. His back facing me as he took a gray sweater off the ground and put it on.

"Why are you so stressed about this sweater anyway?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed by my feet and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna ask someone out, for the Christmas ball"

What?  
"What?"

"Yeah," he chuckled lightly, " I mean, I've always liked her but someone finally convinced me to ask her out and stuff, y'know.."

"No I don't!" I sat up and slapped his arm. "Who is she? And does she go to our school? Does she like Green Day? This is important Jase!"

"Shut up!" He grabbed a pillow and threw it to my face. "You'll know who she is by the end I the week, you'll love her! And yes, she loves Green Day AND All Time Low."

"Yes! Ok, but that doesn't explain the sweater disaster.."

"I wanted to look ok when I ask her out ok... Sue me."

"Awwww" I pinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair, "my little boy is growing up so fast."

"Quit it!" He swatted my hand away and stood up. " C'mon, we need to find clothes for the actual ball. You're coming. And were gonna match so if my date bail, we can make it look like we're together." He said as he dragged me out of his room

"We're what?" I asked as I was putting my boots on.

"I mean, not 'together together' just together as in we'll be together for the night. Not that we'll be together for a night and then just 'not' in the morning or.. I mean... It's just.."

"Jase?"

"Yeah?" He asked as i stood next to him by the door.

"I'm messing with you."

"Yeah," he sighed deeply, "of course, I knew that... Right."

"You are so hopeless, no wonder you're still single." I walked pass him and made it downstairs to the living room as he trailed behind me.  
"Hey! That's rude! And I don't see you smooching anyone!"

"'Smooching'? Ok, that's it, you are seriously so adorable. C'mon if we leave now we can still watch at least a couple of Harry Potter when we get back." I said as I put my coat on.

"That totally depends on how long you pick."

"Nope, it will depend on how long it'll take before I get so annoyed that I will end up just choosing a random dress that'll make me look not stupid."

"Yup," he said as he put on he's finishing zipping up his coat, "that's the Marsyee I know and love. THALIA IM HEADING OUT WITH MARSYEE!!" Jason yelled out to his older sister Thalia, who is by the way the most awesome person I have ever known.

"Ok! Just bring him back by 11 cool Em!" She yelled back.

"GOT IT TEE!"

\-----

"You're not Jason."  
"You're not Jason."

Maybe I've been a bit too excited when Jason asked me out for lunch (for reasons that's certainly not because it's kind of a date...) at his favorite place. Café Diém. But now there's this Lightwood wanna-be sitting in our booth.

I mean, the black hair and blue eyes combo is hella hot, specially with glasses, but your cuteness does not give you a pass for sitting in my booth.

"Wait," nerdy-Lightwood said as he got out of the stall, he was wearing a black sweater, black pants and an amazing black boots that I totally wear myself.. He's a shadowhunter alright, "you know Jason too?"

He then looked me up and down and smirked. "Brown-pink-edged haired, band shirts and studded boots.... You're Marsyee."

"How did you-"  
"Hey!"

We both looked towards the door to see Jason walking towards us, shrugging off snow from his shoulders and ruffling his hair as he took off his beanie. "I see you two have met already."

"Not technically.." Jason then stood close enough for me to whisper "who's nerdy lightwood over here and why is he here?"

He chuckled lightly and nudge me to take a seat. Jason sat next to me as he sat opposite us.

"Marsyee, this 'nerdy lightwood' is my close friend Dominic Sanchez, but call him Nic. And Nic this is-"  
"The ever so famous Marsyee Summers. Nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it over the table.

"Likewise."

"You know, you look a lot more pretty than how Jase describes you." Apparently-Nic said.

"You talk about me?" I look towards Jason only to see him glaring at Nic. I nudged him and he frantically said "I mean.. Yeah, like.. You know, we were just talking about girls and you're my friend that's a girl and.. Y'know! I'll go order for all of us! The usual?"

"Yeah."  
"Sure." I look towards Nic and he sheepishly smiled at me.  
"Ok! Ok.. I'll be, uh... back." Jason squeezed out of the booth and left me with Nic.

"So, how'd you meet, Nic?"

"Uhhh... The Internet.."

"Nothing creepy right?"

He laughed a bit, "Nope, nothing weird, just twitter. He was ranting about this girl he's, uh..."

"The girl he's gonna ask to the ball?"

Nic seems a bit fazed with that. "You know?"

"Her? No. But Jason did say i'd like her. She seems cool, yknow.. The way Jason sound so smitten with her, it's sickening really."

"Oh you have no idea... He would tweet me at ungodly hours saying how cute she looks sleeping."

"He's seen her asleep? Wow, I didn't know they were that serious..."

"Oh, they're not. They're friends. But dumdum over here is convinced that she's gonna turn him down."

"Tell me about it. Seriously, if he complains about 'what if she doesn't show up? Or worse, what if she says no?!'"

Nic and I bursted out laughing at that. After that he told me how Jason would rant about how girls would always flirt with him everywhere and how he is seriously annoyed about how perfect he is. So in exchange I gave him about three stories on how Jason had to turn down girls repeatedly. Valentines, junior prom, and now senior prom.

"Wait, do you know who she is? The girl, I mean."

"Oh," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "he actually-"  
"Food!"

Jason appeared in front of our table with two trays balanced awkwardly in front of him.

He put down a tray each in front of Nic and I  
"A triple cheese-Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese and pineapple with two glasses of pineapple juice for the gentleman. And a plate of meaty spaghetti, extra meat with an iced latte for the lady."  
He smiled triumphantly as if satisfied that he got both right. He took a seat next to me and beamed proudly at me.

"Jase...?"  
"Yes Mr Sanchez?"  
"You forgot something."

I took a sip of my latte and smiled. "Oh Jason..."  
"What? I specifically ordered everything."  
"Yeah, everything.." which just made me laugh.  
"Jason, where's you're food?"  
"I, uh..." He dropped his head on the table and mumbled a small "fuck"

Which just made me laugh hysterical as Nic just laughed along.

"I hate you guys." He lifted his head off of the table and laughed along.

"Y'know what." I took another sip of my latte and placed it down. "I'll order for you. Cheese pizza, cheese-curly fries, and cinnamon coffee?"

Jason smiled and nodded "Yeah.. That's actually right.."

"Were you insinuating that I wouldn't know what to order for you?" I flipped my hair, just for added effect.

"I wasn't saying that! I was just.. You were just, it's just that... You're actually... Nic,help me out."

We both turned to Nic who was just sipping his drink. "Oh no, I am enjoying this way too much to interfere."

"Fine. But I'll order for me. You two just.. Get to know each other, ok?"

He stood up and Nic just laughed as he tripped on air.

Jason just stood up and smiled at us as he was blushing like a tomato. God he's so adorable.

"Yeah he is."  
"What?"  
"You said he was adorable, I agreed."  
"I said that?"   
"Yup." I tried playing with my hair to avoid talking to Nic, maybe if I look busy with my hair he'll avoid the topic.

"I know you like him, I mean I would too, but I'm taken."  
"Oh, so you swing that way..."  
"Yeah, I swing both ways actually. Or I only swing if I know it's a home run, just to be specific"  
"What?" Great, he's changing the subject.  
"You ever heard of Demisexual?"  
"Exclusively attracted to demigods? Or Demi Lovato?"  
"You really are as witty as Jason said." He chuckled a bit. "But no. It's like, you don't have a gender preference...? Like you leave your mind open and just, if you like someone, you like someone. Regardless of what's between their legs, y'know. Hearts before parts."  
"Wow. So you can like girls or boys?"  
"Yeah, or even trans or even if you're an alien, I wouldn't care. As long as I like your personality. Y'know."  
"That's awesome."  
Nic then went on and on about how it's different from being bi and how many times he killed someone in his mind because they're too ignorant and arrogant.. I love this kid.  
As Jason was coming back to the table, he was laughing at something Jack, our 'usual' waiter, said.  
"You're staring."   
My attention was brought back to Nic who was smugly sipping his now second pineapple juice.   
"I am not!"   
"Girl, you can lie to him but not me. Personally I think he's too oblivious to know."  
"That's just a nice way of saying 'he's dumb'." I pointed out.  
"I know, I know. But just try to keep it in your pants Marceline."  
"OI! That's my nickname for her!" Jason said as he sat down beside me.

"That is no one's nickname for me!"  
"Both of you stop yelling! People are staring!"  
"Why do you even call me that? It's weird..."  
"She's a vampire queen who plays a bass guitar that's is also an axe and she's immortal and hot."  
"Are you saying that Marsyee's hot?"  
Oh my god Nic shut up, please.  
"He also said 'immortal'... And I haven't sold my soul yet so..."  
"But you are though. Hot, I mean." Jason said as he stuffed his face with pizza.  
Nic seems to be just as shocked as I was, I still am. Jason, on the other hand, is just so nonchalant about this whole situation.   
"What?" Jason asked. He can't be that dense, can he  
"You think she's hot?" Nic asked. By now I don't know whether I want to stop him or urge him on.  
"Well, yeah." Jason took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throath.  
"She's hot headed, hot tempered, hot and cold, y'know, like she changes her mind about everything so fast, everytime. And she's also mmff-" Maybe forcing a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth while talking is dangerous, "There you go! Eat well Jason!" Nic might have been laughing because of how Jason was choking, but I'm pretty sure Nic also saw how I'm trying not to choke on my not so obvious disappointment.   
Bestfriend, Marsyee.  
You're her bestfriend...

\-----

"Will you come with me?"

I've been waiting for about five years for Jason to tell me that, for him to look uneasy, unsure of what I might say, where he's fidgeting with his fingers or where he scratches the back of his head. But not like this.

"You want me come with you when you ask Mystery out? Are you serious?" Jason was standing by my bedroom door wearing that hideous green sweater, but his right sleeve was rolled up because of another 'foot ball incident' that forced coach to bench Jason till next year.

I was looking through my clothes and facing my mirror, just to distract me from pulling Jason back from going to that place.

"I just want some support, c'mon. I'm practically disabled." He sat down on my bed and stared at me through my mirror.

"You have a dislocated wrist, not a broken tongue." I pointed out.

I heard my bed squeaking as Jason groaned and dramatically laid down.

"What are you even doing? Reorganizing?"

"Nope. I'm looking for a green sweater that I can wear for tonight." I said as I threw another sweater to the general direction of my bed. "Nic and I are going out tonight for a little friendly dinner but we're gonna go to this really cool place first. He said it looked like it came out from Frozen because of how the whole place is covered in ice. And you know how much I love ice."   
As I was going through my closet , and Jason was asking about when Nic even asked me, I saw a weird and fluffy looking sweater and..  
"Ohmygod."  
"What?"  
I turned around and held out a sweater identical to the one Jason's wearing only mine doesn't have white garters at the edge of the sleeves.

The moment Jason saw it he bursted out laughing and stood up only to grab it and push it towards my body

"Holy- dude! It fits you. Look it even matches your..."  
Jason suddenly realized how close he actually was to me as he got me pinned on my closet door. Puffs of breathe coming out from both of us seems to blend together as one. His grip on my sweater, stiff. As if he doesn't know how to plan his next move.

A moment passed.

Then two moments passed...

Then three...

"Your eyes." He breathed out. "They match your eyes.."

"No they don't." I said, still stuck in my place. "They're not even close."

"Yeah." Jason then cleared his throat And stepped back. "Sorry, I meant, it compliments your eyes. It brings them out.. Like contrast.. And stuff."

He then handed me my sweater and moved towards the door.

"I'm uh.. I'm gonna go now. Have fun on you're friendly date."

"Thanks." Great. Now I feel bad for not supporting the guy I like to ask someone else out. "And don't be nervous, yeah? She'd be an idiot to not say yes to golden boy." He smiled at that which made me feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Marsyee."  
"Hey, what are bestfriends for?"

\-----

"'What are bestfriend for'?? Are you masochistic? Or just plain stupid?" Nic sarcastically said from the drivers seat.

"Hey, focus more on the driving part and focus less on the being a bitchy friend part."

"Oh my god. You two are so stupid and so meant for each other that it's almost painful to hear this. I'm gonna drive straight to a tree now."

"What do you want me to say? 'Jason wait, I like you. I want you to go all out and ask me out to the ball. I want you to be cute about it! And be dorky like you usually are. Don't ask whoever-that-bitch-is out!'"

"Well, she is kind of a bitch.."

"Wait, you know her?"

"Just sit your ass down and let me drive."

"But you have to tell me who she is just-"

"What are you wearing?"

"What? It's cute." I look down on my sweater and try to smoother it out. "It compliments my eyes..."

"Gods, you're starting to sound a lot like him."

"What are you even talking abou-"  
"He bought that ugly ass sweater because of that same reason, you know."

He bought a shirt because it matches my eyes, yeah. Right.

"I can already feel you rolling you're eyes at me."

"Well, I am."

"Are you really that dense?"

"I'm not dense, you're just delusional."

"No. You're in denial."

"I'm not!I'm just-" Nic suddenly stopped the car and unlocked the door.  
"Get out."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Get out. We're here. Now get out."I looked around and saw that I'm infront of Jason's house.  
"Why are we even here?"  
Nic then groaned and unlocked the doors.   
"Do you know what skinny love is?"  
" I'm guessing it doesn't have to do with thin love..."  
"Funny. It's when two people are in love but none of them are doing anything about it... Sounds familiar?"  
" Not really..."  
"Get out and follow the trail. Then it will sound familiar."

Nic pulled the door closed and drove off, leaving me standing in front of Jason's house with a trail of petals heading up to their backyard.

"I am so gonna regret this."

\-----

Do I really wanna walk in and see Jason's big surprise for Mystery?

Yes

Will I be able to handle it

Probably not

"Hello?" I called out before passing through their garge.

As I got out of the garage, their backyard have never looked so different from when I was here last.

It used to have two circular steel tables with leaf patterned carvings and four matching chairs each. And by the end is one long wooden bench that can fit almost five people.

And there were lots and lots of empty clay pots that his mom promised she will plant something, eventually, but she never did.

And all the gardening tools always seem to be shattered around the grass or leaning by the fence.

But right now, it's just snow.   
Snow and Jason.

The whole lawn is just a thin layer of clean, white snow with Jason standing right in the middle. Still wearing that god awful sweater and the biggest grin I have ever seen. He has his hands behind his back and his glasses seems to be falling off.

"Uhm, what's happeni-"  
"Will you go to the Prom wi-with me?!"

What?  
"What?"

"Surprise...?"

Is he serious right now?

"Are you kidding me?" Enough is enough. "Did you seriously think that I'd agree to be your back up date just because your Mystery girl didn't say yes?!"

"Wait, what? I thought Nic said-"  
"Oh fuck what Nic said. I cannot believe you two!" I have every right to stomp off away from him. To hear how great she is is enough but to be her back up? That's just....

"Wait! Marsyee! I didn't... I thought Nic explained what I was planning and that you know who she is!"

"Oh shut up." That's right Marsyee, keep walking and don't look back. "I've heard enough of 'Miss-exactly-like-marsyee-but-better'! I'm done. I wanted to be happy for you Jase, I really did. But this is just too..." Oh my god, I can't cry right now.

"You think she's better than you?" Is he fucking laughing right now?

"Oh shut up. Have you heard the way you talk about her?! You describe her as if the sun came out of her ass! You always have this goofy face every time she's even slightly mentioned! And quite frankly, I'm sick of it!"

By then I'm already a few feet away from the bus stop and he seemed to have stopped.

"Do I really... do, all that?"

I stopped right in front of the bus door, and faces him. By the way his face changed from hopeful to sad, I can safely assume that he can see how upset I am about all this.

"No Marsyee, I can explain! Look I planned all this for-" *thunk*  
And just like that the bus door closes and started moving. I can see Jason running and screaming for the bus to stop but when I the driver looked at me questioningly and I shook my head no, I knew that he would never be able to catch up with me. So I sat at the furthest end of the almost empty bus, and if I silently cried for the rest of the ride, no one needed to know that.

\-----

"Is this some kind of joke? Am I being punked right now?"I asked, and then yawned.

It's been a week of ignored phone calls, deleted messages and locked doors since it happened. I've ignored both Nic and Jason. But one person made me unlock my doors for the first time.

Thalia sat at the edge of my bed as I rubbed the sleep off of my eyes.   
"You really want me to believe that Jason wanted to ask me to the prom? I'm stupid, but not that stupid."

"Look, I know it sounds weird because that nitwit always denies it and to be honest he's really good at hiding it, but he likes you. As more than a bestfriend."

"Ha ha ha. Really funny. You almost had me-"  
"I-I can't believe she just *sniff* left li-like that." Thalia shoved her phone on my face as a voice record Jason was playing. "You should've seen her face. She hates me now. She really hates me. *sniff*" His breathing evened out and he took a deep breath. "I knew it. I knew asking her out would be a disaster. I knew it would end up ruining what we have, what we had, but I really do like her. And now she's just... She's not.."

"After that he cried for a solid hour till he fell asleep on my bed." Thalia retreated her arm an pocketed her phone.

"I know you like him too. I've seen you two grow up to be honest and since our mom always works late and our dad is never home, I basically raised him myself. And it's killing me to see him so sad and hurt. He really did go all out you know. He worked on that backyard thing for a month you know, shoving everything back and letting the snow set for a week and stuff."

Oh my god.   
What did I do?  
"I didn't mean to make you cry Marsyee. It's just that-" I wiped my face and it's true, I was crying. "Where is he?" I cut her off.

Thalia then smiled softly as I pushed the covers off me and changed clothes.

"Where he's always been when he feels down."

Of course.

\-----

Café Diém was unusually slow today and since there weren't that much people, it was easy to spot a certain blond haired boy with huge round glasses sitting at the far end of the cafe.

He seems a bit spaced out that he didn't even notice me at all. So I asked Jack for a special request.

Jack seemed amused by it all. And since it was a slow day after all he said he'd do it.   
He gave me a tray and a plate of cheese-fries and let me do my work. Afterwards I handed it to him with a nod and he set it down at Jase's table. Jason seemed shocked at first, knowing that he hadn't ordered anything. But as he looked down on the tray, he seemed to have even frozen for a moment or two. But afterwards he stood up and wildly looked around the room until his gaze landed on me.

His face went from shock to happy to a teary eyed smile in just a couple of seconds. Afterwards he walked towards me with huge steps that he almost tripped on himself. He then tackled me in a hug that sent me stumbling backwards to the counter. As soon as I regained my balance I hugged him back by wrapping my hands around his neck and gently touching his hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to my neck.   
"I'm an idiot and I never should've done that, pretended I liked someone else, I mean."  
I can already feel his tears on my neck as I tried to pull him off just far enough for me to see his face.   
"Well, at least you weren't the idiot who got jealous of herself." And just like that he was laughing again, regardless of the tears falling from his face.

"Ehem!"  
Someone behind Jason cleared their throat and as Jack came to view he pointed his fingers up and when we looked up we saw a keychain like thing hanging above us. Half of it is a rocket and the other half is a fake finger.

"What's that supposed to be?"  
Jason seemed as amused as Jack did.   
"It's a mistletoe. Get it? Missile-Toe?"

"Seriously Jack?" I said as I tried to contain myself from laughing.

"It's the least we can do for him." Jason said as he adjusted his glasses.

And if we ended up kissing in front of everybody at a cafe, and everyone including the staff cheered, no one needed to know.


	2. Yule Tied Season

2:24 pm

"If you are not gonna stop laughing right now I will shove my foot so far up your ass, your dentist will be picking my toes from between your teeth." Marsyee said as she furiously tugged on her now frizzy hair.

Nic laughed for another two minutes then composed himself enough to respond

"Ok, you need to find your chill. Why are you freakin out again?" Nic said from Marsyee's bed. He was currently wearing a black sweater two sizes bigger than he is paired up with a really tight sweat pants.

Nic is now Marsyee's new bestfriend since her old best friend, Jason, is now her new boyfriend.   
It's crazy.

But right now, Marsyee has a lot more to deal with than her crazy relationship status.

"Dude you have like," Nic reached for his phone from his pockets to check the time, "five more hours till the ball. Just straighten that shit out."

"This shit," Marsyee motioned to her hair, "needs at least a day to be tamed. What am I gonna do? If Jason sees me like this he's gonna-"

"He's gonna probably say you still look beautiful. Seriously. He's so in love with you that anything you do would be cute to him." Nic said as he was scrolling nonchalantly through his phone.

"Yeah. He's probably gonna think I'm cute. A cute ass troll."

Nic groaned and sat up from Marsyee's bed, pocketing his phone once again.   
"Ok. That's it. Sit down and shut up."  
Nic took out Marsyee's comb and a water bottle spray from the bathroom. An hour of Nic spraying her hair with water and combing endlessly ended up with actually calming Marysee and her hair.

"Can you tell me why you are flipping out? You have a date. And a very hot one at that. You have matching outfits and he practically planned out the entire night already. What's wrong?"

Marsyee took a deep breathe and let it all out.

"That's just it. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong because Jason's done everything right. He planned everything and ever step is so well calculated that I'm scared of messing everything up. What if I ended up taking too much time preparing an we end up late and what if I-"

"That's ridiculous. You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" One look from Marsyee and Nic knew that she really was worried.

"Look. We both know Jason. He's organized, he's a dork, he's smart and athletic, but most I all, he likes you. A lot. Now stop your worrying and get that make up out from your closet. Thalia's about to come over and she does not like to be kept waiting."

He's right. Marsyee thought. I'm overthinking this. I'm overthinking everything.

"You're right. Sorry. Let me just dry my hair for a while."

\-----

5:55 pm

"Oh! Hello Jason. Marsyee's just about to get down. Why don't you join Nic in the kitchen and help yourself with some cookies." Marsyee's mother greeted as she opened the door for Jason.

Jason was wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt inside which makes his golden neck tie stand out.

"Thank you Mrs. Summers."

As Mrs. Summers went upstairs, Jason headed for the kitchen only to see Nic dressed up exactly like him except his necktie was a bold royal blue which makes his eyes stand out.

He was standing next to the counter with what seemed to be a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"And Prince Charming arrives." Nic said before he took another bite of the cookie he was eating.

"Shut up Nerdy Lightwood." I stood on the other side of the counter and took a smug bite of a cookie as he gloated from the nickname.

"Oh shut up. At least I didn't try to eat a stapler when I was a baby."

"Hey that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Actually. It was Thalia who told me the story."

"That little-"

"Excuse me? 'That little' what exactly little brother?" Thalia said as she stepped in the kitchen.   
She was Jason's older sister who have the same electric blue eyes. But that's the only thing they have in common. Where Jason's hair is a golden shade of blond, her hair is jet black. She was shorter and a bit paler than Jason but if you squint closely you can actually see their resemblance.

She was wearing her usual leather jacket on top of a worn out band shirt. But what's unusual is that instead of skinny jeans, she was wearing a tight blue skirt running down a few inches from the top of her knees paired up with knee high boots.

Nic was now practically beaming as he saw Jason legitimately panicking from his sister. "That little uh, ball of sunshine! Haha, yeah. That's what I was supposed to say."

Seemingly pleased with herself, Thalia pulled both Nic and Jason out from the kitchen and led them at te edge of the stairs. "You two wait here and," she pointed at Jason, "try not to drool."

"Have you seen her?" Jason asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the stairs.

"With her dress? Not really. I was there when she was freaking out but when she needed to put the dress on Thalia kicked me out." Nic said as he sat on one the couch's arm.

"She was freaking out?! What about? Was it the dress? Or the place? No it can't be the place... She doesn't even know where I'm taking her. Or did she find out? She found out didn't she? And she hates it and now sh- oomph!"   
A flying pillow, courtesy of Nic, interrupted Jason. But before Jason had a chance to retaliate, a pair of hands covered his hands.

"Guess who?" Marsyee said from behind Jason.

Jason turned around at the same time Nic whispered a small "Holy shit.." from where he's seated.

And holy shit was right.

Jason had already seen Marsyee's dress, a black and gold cocktail dress.

It was a sort of unspoken agreement between them that their dress code for the ball would be Black and Gold.

But what caught Jason's attention was Marsyee's hair. Her usually brown and pink hair was now dyed blonde with black tips. Her hair was a good looking, messy braid falling from the right side of her face.   
Jason absentminded ku reached for her hair as she sheepishly smiled down.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful." Jason said, never lifting his gaze from Marsyee's face.

They both heard Nic snort from his seat before he said "And here I thought you couldn't get anymore annoyingly cute."

"Come on! We need to go!" Thalia said from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Jason said.

"Oh right. I invited her as my date."

"You what?!" Jason looked as freaked out as he sounds.

"Chill out. He just asked me out platonically." Thalia said as she stood next to Nic who was dusting of his clothes.

"Plus, have you seen your sister? The minute we step in there hand in hand I'll be the coolest guy in the whole room! Not that I'm using you as an accessory or something. I just need more dirt on Jason. Like if he's been dropped when he was a baby or something."

"You're pretty blunt for a nice dude. I like you."

Nic beamed from the compliment and held out his elbow to Thalia. "Thanks!"  
"We'll be waiting in the limo." Thalia said as Nic opened up the door for her.

"Please tell me this isn't happening." Jason whispered to Marsyee as they headed out.

"You're best friend going on a date with your big sister? It could be worse Jase, now stop being a baby. Mom! We're heading out!"

"Ok honey! Jason! If you don't bring me back my baby before midnight I will personally hint you down!" Marsyee's mom yelled back.

"Yes Mrs. Summers!"

"Bye kids! Be safe!"

"Bye mom!" Marsyee yelled as Jason closed the door behind him.

\-----  
7:30 pm

"Who's that?

"Does she even go here?"

"Is she with that nerd?"

"Ok, it's official. Thalia is officially my favorite of the Grace siblings."  
Nic said from the other side of the table, next to him is Thalia who seems to be enjoying the attention.

"Ok, we've already eaten dinner and made small talk. Time to dance." Thalia said as she stood up and dragged a protesting Nic out on the gym's makeshift dance floor.

The school gymnasium was totally unrecognizable from all the fake snowflakes and fake snow all around. Pastel blue curtains everywhere and a crystal chandelier in the center of the the ceiling with all the spotlights aimed at it making the whole place glimmer up.

But Jason is unaware of the beauty around him because he's so busy staring at someone beautiful on his left.

"Trying to burn a hole through my head?" Marsyee said before taking a sip of her now slightly cold punch.

"Yeah. But you're so beautiful that you're now burned permanently in my brain." Jason said as he took Marsyee's right hand in his left one.

"God, you're so cheesey." Marsyee said with a small laugh.

"Thanks. I try my best." Jason said as he lifted their intertwined hands and placed a small kiss on Marsyee's right hand.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the two and as they turned around Marsyee was greeted with someone who looks a lot like Jason.

Blonde hair and blue eyes that are a few shades lighter than Jason's. He was built a bit thinner than Jason but a few inches taller. He was wearing a simple tux with his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top.

"Hey Luke!" Jason said.   
"Hey... Uh..." And just like Jason, someone's a bit awkward too.   
"Marsyee this is Luke. He's the football teams Quarterback and also part of the basketball team. And also a really good friend of mine."

"Hey." Marsyee said.

"Hi." Luke said as awkward as he can.

Jason, who seems to notice the discomfort, piped up and said "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Actually, uh. I wanted to ask Marsyee to... Uhm... dance."

What?  
"What?"

"Uhm. It's ok if you don't want to. I just thought I'd give it a try." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marsyee turned back to Jason and he simply smiled and nodded.   
"Ok."

Luke held out his hand which Marsyee gladly took.

As Luke led Marsyee to the middle of the floor, Skinny love by Birdy started playing.

A few moments later, they were both swaying silently to the song's soft melody. Until Luke broke the solence by asking a question she did not expect.

"So, how is it dating the schools number one heartthrob?"

"Aside from the daily death treats from his fans and the inevitability of having half the girls' population send me death glares all the time. Not so bad." Marsyee said. Both of them laughing lightly as the conversation goes on.

"Ok. I get that he's all great and all. But you're not so bad yourself Marsyee."

"Coming from the schools MVP, that's just such a compliment. Thank you."

"Oh please. Call me that again and I'll call you Marceline." Luke said as he laughed at the nickname.

"Excuse me but that's my nickname for her." Jason said from behind Luke.

"Fine. But the threat still stands." Luke said as he let go of my hand and stepped back a few steps, "Jason's not the only one with an army of fangirls Marsyee." He then patted Jason on the back and gave Marsyee one last wink.

As Jason took Marsyee's hand, 21 Guns by Green Day started playing softly. Marsyee noticed the smug look Jason had as he saw Marsyee's reaction to the song.   
"You didnt..."  
"Oh, but I did."

And all throughout the song Jason and Marsyee laughed and joked about everything they can think of. How the fake snow looks like styrofoam puke and why 21 Guns is a better song choice than I Miss You by Blink-182.

"Yeah it's a lot more slower but it's so sad."

"Jason. This song is written by a son from his experience when his dad died. Is that not sad?"

"Yeah well... I just don't think I Miss You is a good song for the very first dance we have where you are actually mine."

Jason didn't realize the gravity of the words that left his mouth but Marsyee took them all in like a punch in the heart. Which is probably why Jason was taken by surprise when Marsyee pulled him down for a long and slow kiss.

The catcalls and cheering around them didn't go unnoticed. Both of them were just too busy focusing on each other that nothing else seems to be present.

Just Marsyee with her new hair.

Just Jason and his new gold necktie.

Just the two of them drowning in soft, sad voice as everything falls right into place.

Which made everything funnier for Marsyee.

Marsyee who was freaking out five hours ago because her hair was higher than the Empire State Building.

Marsyee who was scared out of her wits three and a half hours ago that her hair might look like shit. Or a very well combed broomstick.

Marsyee, who can't even believe that she once was jealous of the girl who made Jason so happy. Only to find out that she made Jason as happy as he makes her.

Marsyee, who is now laughing at herself for thinking that she was so pressured for ruining Jason's plan, like she felt tied up with expectations, only to realize that Jason planned all this for her.

And if they won 'Best Dressed Couple of the Night', and Nic cheered like a lunatic, no one would remember...

Or so they thought.


End file.
